


Убежище

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock-centric, Stream of Consciousness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Даже в такие дни, как этот, когда голова Шерлока слишком переполнена, он знает, где может обрести покой. Содержит отсылку к TST.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200783) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 



> Текст построен на обыгрывании слова-названия и короткой сцены из «Шести Тетчер» про пляж.  
> Спасибо за правки Helen 13 и mi=.
> 
> Many thanks to **Saziikins** \- both for this beautiful SH/GL story and for your permission!  
>  x

 

В памяти возникает воспоминание, полузабытое: он бежит вдоль пляжа, ветер свищет рядом с ним. Море хлещет его по лодыжкам, вода просачивается сквозь обувь и носки. Он не может выкинуть из головы этот образ. В нем нет привязки к конкретному месту — это может быть любой пляж. Конечно, если он находится в Англии; нигде в мире не найти такого завораживающего вида на фоне бушующей ледяной стихии.

Оно, это воспоминание, словно старая выцветшая фотография, прочно оседает в голове и порождает другие, которые он не мог и представить. Вроде утесов, или коттеджей, или рыбы с картошкой… Так много дней и ночей, проведенных на море, которые он не может ни упорядочить, ни увязать с тем мимолетным воспоминанием о маленьком ребенке, бегущем по пляжу.

Этот образ настигает его, когда он меньше всего ожидает, и в то же время несет освобождение. Перспектива бежать вдоль песчаного берега — ветер в волосах, морось на щеках и что-то еще, маячащее на границе сознания. Возможно, понимание, что это не продлится вечно.

Он бежит к безопасному месту, старается оторваться... — и никогда не знает, от чего именно. Но это нечто угрожающее, мрачное, невидимое. Поэтому он бежит, не задаваясь лишними вопросами, бежит со слабой надеждой в то, что в итоге все наладится.

Он не рассчитывает, что его конечная цель окажется утопией, которую он так страстно желает.

И поэтому, когда он обнаруживает свое убежище, шагнув за порог квартиры Лестрейда, это застает его врасплох.

Отопление включено. Лестрейд не из тех, кто скорее замерзнет, чем сделает несколько поворотов термостата, отделяющих его от тепла и удобства, пока он коротает время за компьютером или подписывает бумаги, которые ему, строго говоря, не разрешено выносить из здания.

Лестрейд настолько привык к присутствию Шерлока, что едва замечает его появление. Он продолжает набирать текст, медленно и усердно, как человек, который мог бы работать быстрее, но предпочитает этого не делать.

Шерлок читал его полицейские отчеты. Они коротки и предельно точны. Лестрейд не оставляет места для интерпретации, ни единого предложения, которое могло быть зачитано в суде и использовано стороной защиты, чтобы устроить представление и очаровать присяжных красивыми речами. Нет, Лестрейд ничего не оставляет на волю случая.

Тепло окутывает его, когда он срывает с себя пальто, шарф и перчатки и оставляет их валяться на полу около дивана. Лестрейд замечает его краем глаза, он замедляется, а затем и вовсе перестает печатать.

— Продолжай работать, — командует Шерлок. Он стаскивает с себя обувь, потягивается и закрывает глаза. Стук пальцев по клавиатуре возобновляется, и Шерлок может представить слова, которые Лестрейд добавляет к отчету — те, что не вызовут сомнений в его действиях на месте преступления и не позволят барристеру зацепиться за них как за спасательный круг, чтобы оправдать своего клиента.

Шерлок падает на подушки, заставляет себя выбросить из головы отупляющую скуку, звуки, а заодно решения, которые ему необходимо принять. Он «смахивает» свои мысли, как люди смахивают уведомления на смартфонах. Теперь, когда изобретены смартфоны, ему гораздо проще объяснить другим, как устроен его мозг… Или, по крайней мере, он может объяснить это Лестрейду, когда они лежат в кровати и жмутся друг к другу в темноте. Шерлок рассказывает ему, как эти «уведомления» возникают в его голове помимо воли, и что даже если он попытается закрыть их, они каким-то образом вернуться к нему в еще большем количестве. А когда ему все-таки удается отключить их, он пропускает любые уведомления, и после остается только гадать, почему он остался один, не имея никакой связи. Утратив контракт с реальностью настолько, что он кажется себя призраком в центре одного из самых оживленных городов мира.

Тем не менее, Шерлок делает все возможное, чтобы избавиться от противоречивых мыслей и дел, над которыми он подсознательно работает; это напоминает жужжание компьютера при выполнении им той или иной задачи. Жужжание как раз и вредит ему больше всего. Оно всегда при нем, словно ноша, которую приходится влачить и не удается сбросить. Из-за него он не может уделить таким вещам, как воспоминание о пляже, свое безраздельное внимание, а значит, Лестрейду, скорее всего, придется продолжить печатать и предоставить Шерлока самому себе.

Это то, что Шерлоку нравится в нем больше всего: его внимание. Это также то, что Шерлоку нравится в нем меньше всего: он не лезет к Шерлоку, погруженному в свои мысли, пока тот не подзовёт его. Просьба, которую Шерлок не привык озвучивать. Он все ещё не знает, как говорить о своей потребности в его поддержке.

Лестрейд со временем научится различать моменты, когда Шерлоку необходимо побыть одному, а когда ему нужны сильные уверенные руки. Он знает это, потому что Лестрейд научился всему остальному. Он не отстает от него в расследованиях, задает правильные вопросы и строит теории в моменты, когда голова Шерлока слишком переполнена.

Они совпадают, по крайней мере, в том, что касается работы. Шерлок легко может представить их двоих на сотнях мест преступлений, в любой точке мира, и как они мельтешат рядом друг с другом, высказывают версии и исследуют улики.

И они всегда приходят к решению.

В отношениях, между тем, больше поставлено на карту, больше возможностей неверно оценить момент. Шерлок знает, вина полностью на нем, ведь он не может облечь в слова то, чего не понимает. В его голове проносится столько мыслей, что порой ему трудно уловить даже разницу между их сцепленными руками и ощущением рта, покрывающего его голую грудь легкими поцелуями.

Воспоминание о пляже — мира «до» не существует, мира «после» тоже — находится на прежнем месте. Он слышит плеск волн — верный признак того, что побережье должно где-то заканчиваться. Некоторые пляжи открыты и простираются на долгие мили, тогда как другие поджидает обрыв, неровный и смертельно опасный.

Он настолько затерялся в нем, мучимый размытой картиной, и погружаясь в нее все глубже, что ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы заметить губы, прижатые к его лбу. А затем почувствовать аромат кофе и запах Лестрейда — трудно определимый, но несомненно его.

Рты встречаются. Шерлок тянется к нему, но по-прежнему колеблется, как и всегда, когда Лестрейд оказывается рядом. Это все еще так ново — все это. Лестрейд занимает ту часть в голове Шерлока, о существовании которой он и не подозревал, заполняет пробелы, ранее ему неизвестные. Он вдыхает тепло в саму его суть, и биение его сердца все чаще совпадает с размеренным сердечным ритмом Лестрейда.

Он заставляет Шерлока приоткрыть рот, ложится на него сверху и окружает надежностью и уверенностью в том, что Шерлок дома.


End file.
